


marigold

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s06e16 Ghost, F/F, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Home.





	marigold

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request of gen cabenson. hopefully it fits!

_marigold —_

_despair and grief over the loss of love; the beauty and warmth of the rising sun._

They don’t sleep. Can’t sleep. Don’t want to. Olivia sits on the bed, watches Alex pace the length of the room. She can see the tension, the stress, the worry. The way it lines her shoulders, stiffens her stance. She wants to reach out, to touch, to strip away the ever-present ache just like she used to. Like _they_ used to.

Everything is different now. She still hasn’t processed it.

There’s so much to say, so much time to catch up on, and yet conversation is limited; the trial the main topic. Olivia finds herself wishing they could forget it, if only for a moment. She’s _missed_ Alex—even more than she thought she would. To finally have her here…

Alex stands before the window, gaze still fixed on the city below. It’s been that way for hours; every twist and turn leading her back there, giving her the perfect view of everything she’s missed. The busy streets. The city that never sleeps.

Olivia stands with her as the sun rises, her shoulder brushing Alex’s as she follows her gaze out to the brightening horizon; to where bursts of reds and yellows and oranges peak out behind buildings. It’s something Olivia has witnessed countless times, something she rarely notices anymore, and yet the beauty is striking. Refreshing.

“I missed you,” Alex murmurs here, her voice soft and secretive. Like she’s almost afraid to be heard. “Everyone else, too, but—”

She cuts off, swallows. She doesn’t need to finish the sentence. Olivia already knows.

She reaches down, out. Curls her fingers around Alex’s wrist. It’s a ghost of a movement, of an act she’s done a thousand times before. Both familiar and foreign.

Alex falls against her on reflex, turns to curl into the embrace that waits. Her arms wind around Olivia’s waist, the dip of Olivia’s shoulder the perfect place to rest her forehead, to breathe slowly, let the tension leave her body.

To feel like herself again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliotoiivia) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
